


Like the Sun

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: You come home from a long day, and your cowboy is there to brighten your mood.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work ever posted publicly, so I figured it was only fitting it be the first fic posted here as well!

“Hey there darlin’.”

Jack looked up from his laptop to greet you as you walked in. You offered a small, tired smile in response before depositing your bag on the kitchen table and shrugging off your jacket. Jack’s brow furrowed as he closed his laptop and stood up from his place on the couch - he’d seen this behavior from you before, and it bothered him every time.

“Rough day sweetheart?” He asked quietly, walking up behind you to wrap his arms around your middle.

“Not really _bad_ , I guess,” you sighed, “just… busy. You know how it is.”

“Anythin’ I can do to help?” He asked.

“I don’t think so,” you said, turning around in his arms to face him and nuzzle into his neck, “just stay like this for a while maybe?”

“Darlin’, I’d stay like this forever if you asked me to.” Jack said, tightening his grip and kissing your temple.

The two of you stayed motionless for a beat, until Jack started to gently sway the two of you back and forth. He felt you take a deep breath, your shoulders relaxing slightly as a smile creeped onto his face. It wasn’t a secret that he’d do whatever it took to help you feel better; he didn’t much like it when his sweetheart felt down and he couldn’t fix the reason why himself. True to his word, he didn’t budge from his spot until you moved slightly to pull away.

“I should get my shoes off. Pajamas sound nice too,” you said with a lazy smile, reaching a hand up to rest it on his cheek.

Jack turned into your touch and kissed your palm, grabbing the same hand to kiss your knuckles as well before you gently pulled away to head into the bedroom. As he watched your retreating figure, he thought about you.

He thought about how the dark circles under your eyes had gotten more pronounced lately. He thought about how you’d come home like this more often in recent days - exhausted, wanting nothing more than to go straight to bed and sleep. He thought about how no matter how late he’d wake you up after he’d had another nightmare and no matter how tired you were, you’d always be there with a gentle hand on his back and a smile.

He thought about how looking at that smile always felt like he was looking into the damn sun.

But for the past few weeks, it had seemed that the clouds had dimmed that sun. _His_ sun. He could still see rays of it every now and then struggling to fight their way to him from beyond, but it had been a while since his sun was on full display. Sometimes the clouds got so dark and abundant that he couldn’t see any trace of it at all. It was during these times that his heart matched the clouds - heavy and grey.

Jack moved from where he was standing to make his way to your shared bedroom. He knocked quietly and waited for your voice on the other side before he made his way in, gently opening the door just as you were pulling on your pajama shirt. You gave him another tired smile, and he tried to remember the last time that your smile had seemed anything _but_ tired. Jack held out his hand, and after you placed your own hand in his, he led you both to the bed on the other side of the room. He nudged you slightly, telling you without words to lie down. You did so willingly, and he felt himself smile at the sight of you taking full advantage of finally being able to lay on soft sheets and under warm blankets.

“Move over, darlin’,” Jack said, climbing into bed himself, “you ain’t the only one who could use a nap.”

As he situated you into his side with your head on his chest, he wrapped one arm around your shoulders and brought the other hand up to hold yours. You two stayed like that for a few moments, basking in the peace that came with being with each other.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jack finally asked in a low voice.

“I don’t know if I’d know what to say,” you replied.

“Whatever your thinkin’ in that big ol’ brain of yours might be a good first step,” Jack said, earning a laugh from you in the form of a quick puff of air.

“I guess…” you started slowly, “I guess everything is just going too fast all at once. There’s so much happening every day that I feel like I can’t keep up. I’m always so tired, and I don’t know how to fix it. I just want the world to slow down for a damn minute so I can breathe.”

Jack’s heart ached as he tightened his grip on you slightly and kissed the crown of your head, bringing the arm around your shoulders up to run his fingers through your hair. He’d stop the world in a heartbeat for you if he could. He’d keep you right where you were for as long as you wanted if he had any say in the matter. Hell, he’d lasso the moon and stars right out of the damn sky if you asked him to. Hearing you sound so helpless and upset? Well, that just wouldn’t do.

“I know it’s hard, baby. I know it is. And I know there’s not much I can do about it right now. But what I _can_ do is keep you right here this evening. Right in this bed. Anything you want, I’ll get it for ya. You ain’t gonna lift a finger. And this weekend, when you’ve got a couple days away, we’ll do whatever you want. I’ll do all the cookin’, I’ll clean up afterwards, and we can have a movie marathon. All weekend. Whatever you wanna watch.”

His hand continued its movements through your hair, and all was quiet until Jack heard a hushed question come from you.

“Promise?” You asked.

A grin broke across Jack’s face as he lifted the hand he was holding and placed it over his heart.

“Cross my heart, sugar,” Jack answered. “Anythin’ for my sunshine.”

Your head stirred on his chest, and as he looked down and placed his lips on yours, he finally saw the smile he’d missed so much. And it was like he’d been blessed by the sun itself.


End file.
